


Keep Going

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Season/Series 02, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you're going through hell, keep going." - usually attributed to Winston Churchill</p><p>Stiles just wanted to relax after his finals. He didn't expect one night out to change the entire course of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Just fyi, none of the non-con is between Peter and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, but when I moved from the Sterek ship to the Steter ship, this came with me. 
> 
> The rape scene in chapter 2 is brief, but intense and is not between the main pairing.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without the help of the SteterNetwork. They've been such a big support, especially Malaproprian and Arabwel for patiently listening whenever I freaked out about it. ^_^
> 
> Hardcore beta was Ashentongue with some polishing by TriDom and Fin. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you all for your assistance!
> 
> I, of course, do not own Teen Wolf and am in no way affiliated with the show or any of its people.
> 
> The next two chapters are mostly done, but writing ebbs and flows for me so there will not be any kind of writing schedule. I will not make promises I cannot keep.

The bass blasted through the speakers, loud enough to drown out his thoughts. Stiles danced with some semblance of rhythm to the beat as the lights flashed around him. One thing he loved about attending Berkeley was his nearness to the plethora of gay bars in San Francisco; he didn't dislike going to “straight” bars, but the atmosphere in a gay bar was just more relaxing to him.

He didn't usually go out to hook up because then he wasn't setting himself up for disappointment if he didn't find someone. He had decided to go to a club to get buzzed and dance like a maniac in order to de-stress from his finals.

As the DJ changed to a song he didn't like, Stiles decided to take a break. His throat clicked when he swallowed and he was starting to feel dizzy. It was definitely time for something to drink. He spotted a hole in the crowd at the bar and went for it. He was a few steps away when someone beat him to it. He scowled at the man's back before widening as he actually looked at him.

His eyebrows rose as he took in the man before him and murmured, “Hello, Mr. Hotness,” to the man's very nice back and wide shoulders. He was wearing a fitted white shirt and a pair of jeans that clung to a simply magnificent ass. He licked his lips. He didn't mind having to wait a little bit for a drink as long as he got to look at this guy.

The man turned around and his eyes locked on Stiles. He grinned and beckoned him forward.

Stiles' dick twitched. The man's face was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. He kind of looked like a hotter, buffer version of Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He didn't think that was possible, but he didn't mind being proven wrong this time. He approached the man, smiling. “Thanks. I'm dying of thirst.”

“Lemme buy you something?” the man asked, signaling the bartender.

Stiles fought off a shiver at the way the man's deep voice vibrated through his chest. “Sure.” As if Stiles were going to turn down a free drink from a hot guy!

“A beer good?” Mr. Hotness asked.

“Oh no. I'm dehydrated enough as it is. A bottle of water, please.”

The man grinned, his white teeth flashing against his lips before he turned back to the bartender. Stiles took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart. The man was even hotter when he smiled. Damn.

The man turned back around and handed Stiles an unopened bottle of water. “Logan.”

“Stiles,” he replied, nodding his thanks as he opened the bottle and chugged half of it.

“You here with anyone?” Logan questioned while taking a sip of his beer.

Stiles licked his lips to get the excess water and his stomach flip-flopped when Logan’s gaze followed the movement. “That depends on what you mean.”

“A significant other,” he responded, Logan’s gaze suddenly intense.

“No, I don't have one.”

“Good. I prefer to not have to scare anyone off,” Logan said with an easy grin.

“I'm sure you're very good at it.”

Logan gave a shrug as he took another pull of his drink. “You look like you'd be worth a fight.”

Stiles chuckled and ducked his head. “Well, I don't know about that.”

“What are your plans for the rest of the night?” Logan asked, ignoring Stiles' comment as he relaxed against the counter.

“I was going to dance until I was sick and then go home to sleep my hangover away.”

“I have a better idea.”

Stiles grinned. “Do you now?”

Logan took a step toward him and reached to run his hand lightly down his side, making Stiles shiver. “Yeah, I do.” He put his beer down and grabbed Stiles' jaw, turning his face up before leaning down to kiss him.

His night was certainly looking up.

A few minutes later, they were in the alley behind the bar. Being slammed into walls by hot older men usually ended up in non-happy times for Stiles. He was so glad this wasn't one of those times.

He moaned as Logan grabbed his ass, using his grip to hold Stiles up long enough for him to wrap his legs around his waist.

“I can't wait to fuck this sweet ass,” he rumbled into Stiles' throat as he rolled his hips against him.

“Um, I didn't exactly come prepared tonight. Are you sure you won't settle for some nice frottage or mutual handjobs? A blowjob is definitely on the table too.” He tilted his head back when he felt the other man licking his collarbone, inviting him to go higher.

He felt Logan grin against his neck, mustache and beard prickling the delicate skin. “Oh no. I’m definitely going to be fucking this ass. Don’t worry though.” He felt teeth scrape the skin over his jugular. “Before I’m through with you tonight, you’ll be able to take it.” The blunt drag suddenly turned sharp and Stiles’ already quickly beating heart sped up with fear.

“Oh, wow. As uh…” He swallowed. “As hot as that sounds, I just realized I have somewhere else I need to be.” He pushed, hoping the other man would let him go. Please let him be human, he pleaded silently as he dropped his legs back down, feet barely touching the ground..

Logan didn’t budge, just pulled his head back so he could see his face. “And where is that?” he asked.

Stiles began to breathe harder and tried to fight off panic. He had seen the red glow in Logan’s eyes. “I gotta get home. I promised my dad I’d call him.”

Logan eyed him speculatively. “You’re not lying, but I get the feeling you’re not telling the truth either.” He watched him carefully for a few more moments before grinning, not even trying to hide his fangs. “You know what I am, don’t you?”

Stiles nodded, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat.

“Do you know what I want?” Logan growled.

"You mean besides my sweet ass?" Stiles choked on a laugh. Oh God, he was going to get raped or bitten or killed, possibly all three.

Logan hummed and ran his nose down Stiles' throat. “Obviously.” He rolled his hips and chuckled at the groan the motion pulled from the smaller man. “You know about werewolves and I’m pretty sure you know that I’m an Alpha. Do you know about packs?”

Stiles gulped. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, I know about packs.”

“I want you in my pack,” Logan confessed. Stiles felt tears prick his eyes. “I want you to be mine,” he rumbled with a growl.

“I already have a pack,” Stiles choked out.

“You’re not marked. But I’ll give you a chance.” He suddenly released his grip on Stiles and stepped away, leaving a clear path to the entrance of the alley. “Run,” the Alpha ordered. “Make this a good chase and I might not turn you.”

Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear the lie. He had been told by Peter to never run if he encountered the pack during a full moon because it made him seem like prey. He was pretty sure that running from a strange werewolf would be exactly the same.

But he had no other options tonight. Even as he took the Alpha’s order, turning tail to run, he knew tonight he’d either be turned or die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles runs for his life, but he's not fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so much about this taking so long. I've recently taken on a second job and I am just exhausted to the core. I wanted this to be checked over one more time before I posted it, but it just hasn't happened because I haven't been online. I don't want anyone to think I've abandoned this, so I'm posting the chapter anyway. It has been betaed and looked over by quite a few people, but I'm just kind of worried about this chapter in general. Everyone who helped in the previous chapter helped in this one too. 
> 
> Also, this chapter contains a graphic rape scene. If that's not something you can handle, I'm putting a very brief run-through of what happens in this chapter at the bottom.

Stiles was holding his side, gasping, as he entered Buena Vista Park. He had run harder than he ever had before, even though he knew he didn’t really have a chance of escaping the werewolf. 

Entering the wooded park probably wasn’t the best idea for survival, but he didn’t want anyone to get hurt if they interfered. He didn't doubt that Logan would kill if he were interrupted since he didn’t really care about consent either and no one deserved to die because they had tried to help him. He crossed over the running trails even though he didn’t think there would be anyone out at this time of night. He didn’t want to risk it.

His legs finally gave out and he collapsed next to a tree. He leaned against it and looked around. He couldn’t see anything but more trees. He nodded, satisfied that no one would come across them by chance and pulled out his phone. There was no point in telling his dad and pack what was going on; they were too far away to stop it. 

He could say goodbye though, just in case. He made sure his GPS was turned on before he went to his texts. He swallowed past the lump in his throat as he opened the one for his dad and saw the last message was a picture of his dad’s lunch from that day, evidence that he was sticking to his diet. There was so much to say, but the hairs rising on the back of his neck told him he didn’t have much time. 

He quickly thumbed an ‘I love you’ to his dad before going to the pack chat in Kik. Tears blurred his vision and his fingers shook as he typed out ‘I love you guys’ and hit send. He tossed his phone a few feet away just before Logan appeared through the trees.

“Well, I am impressed. That was quite a fun chase.” The Alpha ambled up to his prey and stood over him, looking down. “I’m surprised you didn’t run to the police or something.”

“All that would do is get them killed,” Stiles told him, as if he didn’t already know. “I knew you would catch me, so what would be the point in dragging someone else into this?” His breathing was finally calming down, but his heart continued to race.

Logan tilted his head, considering. “You say you have a pack, so why don’t you have any protection on you?”

“I do. I carry wolfsbane mace, but all that would do is delay the inevitable. It would only slow an alpha like you down for a few minutes. Not to mention, massively piss you off,” Stiles answered. “You’ve already got my scent and you would have known if there was another pack in the area.”

Logan grinned and nodded. “You weren’t lying about having a pack. Now, let’s get to the fun part.” He grabbed Stiles by the shirt and hauled him up, pressing him against the tree. He nuzzled the pale throat before him and slid his free hand down Stiles’ arm, bringing his wrist up to his mouth.

Stiles couldn’t help but compare this to the moment with Peter years ago. He felt his stomach roil and he tried to jerk his hand out of the tight grip. The only results were a throbbing pain in his shoulder and another chuckle from the werewolf.

“Mm, Stiles. I was hoping you hadn’t lost your fight yet.”

“Not quite.” Stiles slammed his knee up, hitting Logan directly in the crotch as he pulled his wolfsbane mace out of his pocket and sprayed it in the alpha’s eyes and mouth. 

He knew he was doing a very stupid thing, even as he started to run. He had just told the werewolf why it would be a stupid thing, but staring his possible death in the face, he realized he couldn’t go down without a fight.

He only made it as far as where his phone had landed before he was tackled to the ground, mace flying from his grip. His breath was knocked out of him and he felt at least one of his ribs crack. He was frozen from the pain just long enough for the werewolf to sink his teeth into his flesh. He had no air to scream as he felt the fangs slice through the tendons and dig deep into his arm. 

Somehow, not being able to produce a sound made it worse. Bile rose in his throat, but he knew vomiting now would be such a bad idea. He was barely able to think through all the different pain signals his body was sending him.

He could feel the growl coming from Logan’s chest vibrating against his back. The weight lifted just enough for him to draw in breath, but all that did was highlight the agony in his ribs. He realized his jeans were being ripped by claws as he heard the tearing noise they made. Cool air blowing across his ass told him his underwear was gone as well.

Pinpricks of pain barely registered as his cheeks were pulled apart and something cold was pressed against his hole followed by a puff of warm air.. It took him a moment to place the other sensation as fangs.

He turned his head and saw Logan had shifted into his Alpha form. While not as terrifying as Peter’s, it was still definitely a large beast with fur. The werewolf's tongue darted out to taste and tears began streaming down Stiles' cheeks. His hiccuped sobs continuously jolted his broken ribs as he was forced to face what was happening and the reality that he wasn't going to get away.

He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, wondering if it would be better if he passed out. He couldn’t get in deep enough breaths and his vision was getting blurry anyway. Maybe it wouldn’t be so traumatizing if he just couldn’t remember it later.

The sudden pain as Logan moved up and entered him, forcing his way inside, didn’t overwhelm him as he had hoped it would. He cried harder, pain stopping him from drawing in the breaths he needed, but he still didn’t lose consciousness. Instead, his mind was fast at work, as usual, cataloging the feeling of dead pine needles under hands, the pine cone scratching at the side of his pinkie finger, the utter lack of any insect noises, and the distant rushing sound of cars on nearby roads. At some point, he had been pulled up onto his knees, his face still in the dead leaves where he’d fallen. He could smell blood and knew it was his as Logan growled and drove into him mercilessly.

Stiles floated in the pain, almost becoming numb. Then the smell of his blood became something more. It was still metallic, but it was different somehow. He took a deep breath and only felt a faint twinge. He was turning, he realized, but for some reason the bite was taking way faster than Scott’s had.

He pushed himself up with his hands, but was pushed right back down by a firm grip on his neck. His entire being raged at the feeling. He was surprised the newly awakening wolf part of him didn't enjoy being dominated by his Alpha.

He's not my Alpha.

Now that he wasn’t drowning in pain, he could feel the Alpha’s fur against his legs and ass. The screen on his phone lit up, showing he had texts from his dad, Scott, and a few other pack members. The newest one from Scott was asking what was wrong and why he wasn’t answering. Plan quickly forming, he shook off the hand on his neck and began to push back into the thrusts.

Logan howled his pleasure and grabbed Stiles' hips tightly in both hands. “Knew you'd like being my bitch,” he snarled, claws digging in as he began pounding harder. Stiles could barely understand him through his fangs.

Stiles swallowed hard as he continued to meet Logan move for move, pushing until he was almost sitting in his lap.

“You wanna ride your Alpha?” Logan asked, leaning back and pulling Stiles flush against him.

Stiles tilted his head to the left even though he felt sick at displaying such a sign of submission to this wolf. “No,” he replied as he reached back and dug his fingers into Logan's hair, claws scraping his scalp as he tugged the Alpha's mouth towards his neck.

“No?” Logan reached around and wrapped his hand around Stiles' cock, making him hiss. “I think you do.” He moved until he was sitting on his haunches, keeping Stiles’ back to his chest until the other man was completely in his lap.

Stiles didn't move. “That's not what I want.” He tugged again on the other man's hair. “I also don’t want to fuck an animal. The fur is itchy,” he snapped.

Logan hummed before Stiles felt the fur disappear. The wolf suddenly rolled his hips up and Stiles gasped as a thicker part at the base of Logan's cock was pushed against his rim. 

“You want me to bite you?” If Stiles didn't know better, he'd think he was purring. “Yeah. Yeah. That's perfect.” Logan bent his head and bit into the bottom of Stiles’ neck where it met his shoulder.

When the teeth were in deep enough that Stiles could nearly feel the gums, he slid the hand from the back of Logan’s head down to his jaw. He brought his left hand up and tangled his fingers in Logan's hair. 

Please let this work. 

He jerked as hard as he could, pulling forward as he twisted. Logan's scream was muffled by his shoulder, but he could hear a sick sort of ‘pop’ next to his ear. He lifted the other werewolf’s head, removing the teeth from his flesh and pushed him backwards. He stood as quickly as he could without causing himself too much pain as the cock slipped free. 

He turned and looked down at the unmoving body. He didn’t know how long it would take for the discs in the Alpha’s neck to heal, but he wasn’t going to wait and find out. 

His mind flew as he tried to figure out what he needed to do. He knew enough about police procedure to know how the investigation would go. People had undoubtedly seen them leave the club together and he didn’t know how many functioning cameras were between the club and the park. Even though they were probably really shitty quality, he couldn’t risk the cops investigating and possibly tying it back to him. This couldn’t look like murder and since he was a werewolf now, he had just the means to make that happen. 

An animal attack was a little far-fetched in such a large city, but it was the best he could do.

Stiles ran his tongue over his teeth, finding fangs and swallowing back bile at the thought of what he was about to do. He ignored Logan’s glare as he kneeled next to his body and tipped the alpha’s head back, exposing his throat. He opened his mouth as wide as he could before leaning down and biting hard. Blood gushed into his mouth and a part of him soared in pleasure at the certainty of his kill. There was resistance as he encountered Logan’s trachea, but he forced his jaws closed before jerking his head up hard. 

He gagged when he realized that a part of Logan’s windpipe was in his mouth. He spit it into his hand, coating it in blood, and threw the chunks of cartilage as hard as he could. He listened as Logan’s heartbeat slowed and finally stopped. 

He took several deep breaths before dipping his fingers in the blood around the corpse’s neck and dripping it in a trail down the body until he reached the still-exposed penis. He didn’t want to risk wiping his own blood off, so he was just covering it with Logan’s in the hope that it would look like it came from the wound. He was hoping the police just thought a man had been pissing on a tree and gotten attacked by a dog or coyote or something. There wouldn’t really be a deep investigation into that, or so he hoped.

Suddenly a feeling in his chest made Stiles freeze. It started as a small pool of warmth that got hotter with each beat of his heart. He doubled over, forehead against the ground as his body shook and he gasped for breath. Sweat beaded and dripped down his face, neck, and back. The heat was consuming him and he felt like his eyes were burning. 

Were the stories about killing the Alpha that turned you returning you to human true? Or was he becoming an Alpha? 

As the strange sensation spread throughout his body, he wondered why he wasn’t having a panic attack. He distantly thought it was because his body couldn’t handle so much information at once, like he was overloading himself with one feeling so he didn’t have room for another. He choked on a laugh and felt tears on his cheeks again. 

The heat slowly faded, leaving a faint tingling. Stiles wiped his face, grabbed his phone, and located the mace quickly thanks to the horrible smell he guessed was the wolfsbane. He needed to get home. 

A breeze blew by and he realized his ass was still exposed. He looked down at the way his jeans sagged without a back to help keep them up and sighed. At least he had brought a jacket which was still intact. Wrapping the arms of the jacket around his waist and slipping his thumbs through the front belt loops to hold the pants up, he began walking toward his apartment, not looking back at the body he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Stiles runs and is ultimately caught. He fights back and loses. He gets raped and is bitten by the alpha. Stiles turns quickly and kills the alpha, thus taking his power.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles returns home and begins trying to deal with his new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for how long this has taken. I also apologize for how short this chapter is. It was more difficult for me to write than the first two. I hope everyone likes the update. I'm working on the next chapter now.

As Stiles approached Beacon Hills, he felt a resonance in his bones that grew stronger the closer he got. He wondered if this was what the pack felt when they came home or if this was something only intruding packs might feel. 

He was definitely an Alpha. He had walked home, avoiding the busier streets and keeping his head down. He stripped when he entered his apartment, leaving them where they fell for now and intending to burn them later. He showered as soon as the clothes were off, wanting to feel clean, but knowing the feeling of dirty went deeper than what was on his skin. After he had gotten out, he’d wolfed out in front of the mirror and flailed backwards into the wall when he’d seen the red eyes. He had already guessed as much, but having proof was different. 

He had texted everyone back and told them he was fine. He got angry texts in return for making them worry. Stiles had joked back that there was something wrong with them if he wasn’t allowed to tell them he cared. 

After he had confirmed his new status to himself, he sent an additional text to Derek telling him that he was coming home due to an emergency and needed to meet him alone. He’d gotten a response of ‘What’s happened?’ He had ignored that, responding with a time and location. Now he was wondering if he should have suggested they meet outside of Beacon Hills. Was he even still pack now that he was an Alpha? His heart sped up at that thought. He didn’t know what he’d do if that were the case.

He used his voice-to-text function to let Derek know he was in town and heading toward the Preserve visitor parking lot. It was nearly four in the morning, so there shouldn't have been anyone else there. He sent another quick message as he got closer: ‘Please don’t kill me.’

He pulled into the empty lot and parked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get out of the Jeep, but he didn’t really have a choice when he realized he could hear a heartbeat headed in his direction. He took a deep breath and opened the door, leaning against it after he pushed it closed. 

He was terrified. What if Derek attacked him? What if he attacked Derek? His stomach lurched as he thought of his dad. What if he couldn’t come home anymore?

Derek finally walked out of the trees and slowed down as he approached. “Stiles, what did you do? Your heart’s going nuts and with your messa—” He stopped and cut himself off as the wind changed, bringing Stiles’ scent to him. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened. “Stiles…”

Stiles started babbling. He couldn’t help it, it was just something that happened when he was nervous, and he was a little past that at this point. 

“I’m sorry. I was just out at a club, unwinding, and this hot guy approached me. He was very, very interested, and we left and started making out, and then he said he was gonna fuck me, but I told him that wasn’t really on the table, and then he said I’d be able to take it before he was done with me and–” 

A growl cut him off and he wasn’t sure if he had made the sound or if it had come from Derek, but he was suddenly furious and fighting the shift. He could feel it in his gums as his teeth changed. His face and ears tingled as they transformed as well. He could see Derek struggling with the same thing across the parking lot. He snarled and Derek suddenly snapped his head up to look at him. Like a switch had been flipped, Derek returned to full human and Stiles was surprised to feel himself doing the same. As he took deep, gasping breaths, he realized he had been reacting to Derek’s anger. He looked up when he heard the other Alpha speak.

“Stiles, I need you to come to me and I need you to submit to me, okay? Then you can tell me just what happened.” Stiles opened his mouth and Derek quickly cut him off. “Please. Don’t tell me anything else right now. Having two Alphas, especially when one of them is newly made, for god’s sake…” 

Derek ran a hand through his hair and took several deep breaths through his mouth. Stiles could hear his heart slowing back down from where it had jumped a moment before. “There’s more potential for violence until one of us has submitted to the other and it can’t be me.”

Stiles nodded and slowly began to walk toward Derek. He kept his head down, not looking him in the eyes as he tried to remember what all he could about submission in dogs. His lips quirked up as he realized he could make as many dog jokes as he wanted now, and Derek couldn’t tell him shit because he was one of them. 

Suddenly, he was standing before the other wolf and was glad for how easily he’d gotten distracted because he wasn’t even nervous anymore. Or he wasn’t until he was almost chest to chest with his head tilted to the side to bare his neck in submission and his wolf freaked. He quickly decided to try Derek’s tactic of deep breaths. It kind of worked until Derek’s scent hit him because while he knew Derek was his Alpha, the part of him that was one as well didn’t, and with what he’d just gone through, it was hard to not feel threatened. He clenched his eyes shut and held his breath.

Derek’s breath fanned over his face as he moved toward his exposed throat. “I’ve been told it’ll get easier once you’ve accepted your wolf as part of you,” he whispered against the skin, making Stiles shiver. “I’ll help you through this,” he promised, scenting the new Alpha’s neck.

After a few moments, Derek released him and took a step back. “Are you ok?” Stiles nodded and Derek started leading him back toward his Jeep. “Let’s go somewhere else and talk. Is my place okay?”

Stiles nodded again and they left the Preserve just as the sky began to lighten.

When they arrived at the loft, Stiles sat on the couch while Derek got them both some water. After a few moments, Derek sat on the coffee table in front of Stiles and asked, “What happened?”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked down as he recounted the night's events. When he reached the part where he met Logan and they headed to the alley, Derek growled loud enough that he knew he would have heard it even if he were still a human. He stopped and looked up. Derek’s eyes flashed red as he clenched his jaw. After a few seconds, he nodded at Stiles to continue.

Stiles didn’t want to tell Derek what happened next, but he knew the other Alpha wouldn’t tolerate being lied to about this, and he wasn’t ready to test Derek’s acceptance of him yet either. He knew his heart was speeding up, and he knew the sour smell was his own fear as he remembered what had occurred just hours before. He took a few gulps of his water, anything to put this off for another few moments, before he picked up his story.

He stumbled over the words as he recounted his realization and then the chase when he knew the worst was unavoidable. He spoke about why he’d run where he had and began to cry softly as he reached the ensuing encounter, glossing over it as quickly as he could. Derek never interrupted him or asked him to elaborate. He just sat quietly, occasionally clenching his jaw, taking deep breaths, and clenching his fists, the telltale tang of copper—so much stronger with werewolf senses—alerting Stiles to the presence of his claws.

When he caught up to the present, they sat in silence for a few moments before Derek cleared his throat. “You did good getting him away from populated areas, Stiles. You probably saved quite a few lives. It sounds like he was unstable… I’m sorry. I know you never wanted to be a werewolf and to have it happen like this…” he trailed off, clearly not knowing what to say or do.

Stiles nodded and sniffed, trying to calm down. He was doing fine until Derek’s hand grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. He fell forward into the other’s arms, sobbing. He felt Derek’s entire body tense up for a few seconds before relaxing and then hands were hesitantly rubbing his back. It made Stiles hiccup a laugh, Derek being so horrible at people. It was more comforting than if he’d been any good at it. 

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles woke up to the sound of I Fought the Law by the Clash and sat up so fast he flailed off the couch onto coffee table. He hit the floor hard. “Ow~” By the time he had picked himself up, his phone had stopped ringing, and his knees and elbows didn’t hurt anymore. He looked at the table and saw gouges from where his claws had dug in as he fell. He looked at his hands, surprised to see the claws still there. This was okay. He had helped train Scott through this with no real knowledge of what he was doing. He could get his claws to go away. He took a deep breath through his mouth and jumped when his phone began ringing again. He carefully slid his still clawed finger to answer and held it to his ear. “Hey, Dad.”

“Stiles!” 

He winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Jesus fuck! That was loud! He quickly turned down the call volume and hesitantly put the phone back to his ear. “Yes, Father Dearest?”

“Stiles, where are you?”

“I’m in town actually. At Derek’s loft. I’m going to come see you in a bit.”

“Are you okay?”

Stiles laughed nervously. “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

“Because I got a message from you last night, saying you loved me.”

He scoffed. “So I’m not allowed to tell my father that I love him? What has the world come to?”

“The pack got a similar message at about the same time. I was having dinner with Melissa and Scott. Then you wouldn’t answer and when you did, it was to just say you were fine. You didn’t answer when I tried to call either.”

“Dad, that doesn’t mean anything--”

“Then when you finally do answer, you’re in town, but you went to Derek Hale’s loft first instead of coming home. So something involving the supernatural happened last night, and you were in danger.”

Stiles sighed. “Sometimes I forget that you were an investigator for a while.”

“It happens. Now, are you okay?”

“I’m alive.”

“I already figured that out, and it doesn’t answer the question, son,” John said gently.

Suddenly the phone was out of his hand, and Stiles squawked in shock.

“Sheriff, this is Derek. The threat was taken care of. Stiles is safe. I’m going to bring him over to your house in a little while.”

He heard a tinny-sounding sigh and realized he could still hear his dad. This was going to make sticking his nose where it shouldn’t be so much easier. “You swear that to me, Hale?”

“I do, sir.”

“Alright. I’ll see you two soon.” There was a sudden absence of noise where Stiles’ attention had been focused and it was jarring. 

“Ow.”

Derek looked down at him and handed his phone back. “You’ll get used to it.” Suddenly he stiffened, and Stiles felt his own hackles rising.

“What?”

The door to the loft slid open and in waltzed Peter.

“Derek,” he greeted, perpetual smirk in place.

“Peter, I think you should go,” Derek urged.

“But I’ve just arrived and I haven’t even welcomed our token human home yet.”

Stiles felt his heart stutter and he turned his head away when he noticed Peter looking at him.

The air thickened with tension as Peter studied him. He took a deep breath and froze. He was still in a way Stiles had only ever seen predators on documentaries be. He clenched his jaw, and his hands curled into fists.

“For once, I think you’re right,” Peter said as he turned around and left.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but Derek made a slashing motion with his hand and shook his head. Derek made Stiles wait for a few minutes before they headed downstairs. When they got outside, Stiles noticed Peter’s car was still in the lot.

“I thought Peter left?”

“He did. He just needed to get out of here as fast as possible, and it would have been too dangerous for him to drive.” At Stiles’ curious look, he continued. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just get you to your dad’s.”

They rode in Derek’s car because Stiles refused to let him drive Roscoe. They had only been en route for a couple of minutes when a great roar sounded from the Preserve. Stiles breath hitched at the pain and rage mingled in the cry. He wanted to answer the call, provide some form of comfort, let his packmate know he would be there soon. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth only to be stopped by Derek’s palm covering the lower half of his face. 

“Don’t. The windows are rolled up and that would seriously hurt both of our ears. At this point, it would just make things worse anyway.”

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath when Derek removed his hand. “Who was that?”

“You can worry about that later. You have other things to worry about right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter continue to not really deal well with the changes in Stiles' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LadyKnightKeladry was my lovely beta again. I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Thank all of you for your continued support.
> 
> I really struggled with parts of this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

They pulled into the driveway of the Stilinski house, and Stiles rushed inside, suddenly desperate to see his father. He was wrapped in his dad’s embrace almost as soon as he was through the door. He took a deep breath and felt tears fill his eyes as he learned the scent of his house with his new senses. He wasn’t even sure what all of the smells were, though some were obvious like gun oil, their detergent, and his dad’s cologne. He just immediately recognized it as home and safety.

His breath hitched as he began to cry in earnest, the feelings of fear and helplessness from the previous night resurfacing now that he was back where he had always felt the safest. 

His heard his dad’s heart start pounding, and his nose tickled from a sour odor. It was close enough to his own scent from last night that he realized it was fear. He gripped the back of his dad’s neck and pulled him closer. “I’m okay, Dad. I’m okay.” 

The smell began to dissipate, and the drumming in his ears slowed. He sighed with relief and relaxed, sagging against his dad.

He went to take a breath but couldn’t. He tried again with the same result. He pushed away from his packmate, trying to pull in air. 

“Stiles?” 

There was another alpha at his back. In his territory! This wolf was an ally, but to invade what was his… His packmate was old and weak. He had to protect him. He turned to the intruder, putting his family behind him, and growled. 

The other gave a huff and backed up a few feet before tilting his head to the side and back. He approached cautiously but was ready to accept the surrender. A hand snapped out and grabbed him. He roared and lunged forward before collapsing against the other wolf.

“You okay now?” Derek asked, tilting Stiles’ head back to look at his eyes.

“Yeah. I think so. What happened?”

“You absorbed your dad’s fear, and I think you had a panic attack.”

“Wonderful. That’s just great. If you don’t mind, I’m just going to go to sleep now.”

“What just happened?” his dad asked, worry evident in his voice.

“I’ve got this, Stiles. Just go rest for a bit,” Derek told him. Stiles nodded and went upstairs to his room, not looking back.

****************************************************************************************************

There was no prey around to kill. They had fled before he’d even entered the forest. He roared, tearing every tree he could to pieces. He raged and destroyed even after his hands were stained red with his own blood. 

His roars eventually gave way to screams as his energy left him. He had no idea how long he’d been out of it, but the sun looked like it was beginning to go down. There were felled trees all around him. He tried to scream again as he remembered the various smells on Stiles and choked as blood flooded his mouth. He coughed a few times before his body heaved up the remnants of his breakfast. He hissed as the bile invaded the wounds he had opened in his throat while screaming and roaring.

He was trembling as he rested his head against his fists, nose inches from his own sick and his blood smearing across his face. He took a few shaky breaths before he managed to push himself up and away from the mess. He lay on his side, panting and occasionally coughing more blood. He could feel the itch in his throat that meant the wounds he had torn from screaming were healing.

He closed his eyes and felt tears flowing down his face. He didn’t try to stop them. There was no one around, and he’d just go into a rage again if he tried to hold it in. Maybe it would lighten what felt like a stone on his chest.

The scent of come and fear resurfaced in his sense memory and he vomited again.This time, he didn’t bother to move away. That smell was better than what had been emanating from Stiles that morning.

Stiles had been raped. That much was obvious. The scent of werewolf and feeling of power that only came from an Alpha meant he had never had a chance to escape. Stiles had been turned, and it hadn’t been because he had chosen it. Someone had stolen two choices from him and the knowledge that the culprit was dead was little consolation.

Even when he had been out of his mind before his death, Peter had recognized Stiles for what he was, something precious. He had wanted Stiles for his own then but had known he couldn’t force lycanthropy on the boy. When he had been resurrected, he’d known he had already ruined Stiles’ image of him and that he’d had a lot of work to do if he wanted to ever try to form some kind of relationship with him. Hell, Stiles had been the one to set him on fire. He shuddered as he remembered the pain and terror that had been living through his worst fear again. 

He laid on the on the ground, just breathing, until he felt life stirring around him again. Slowly, he stood and began walking home. Stiles was the one who had gone through such a horrible ordeal, not Peter. He couldn’t let his feelings about it stop him from trying to help. And Stiles would need as much help as he could get. The only Alpha he had to go to for guidance was Derek and that was just a terrible idea. He needed to show Stiles that he could be of assistance, more than his idiot nephew at any rate. And maybe he could show Stiles the side of himself he’d wanted him to see. Maybe, just maybe, something good could come of this.

****************************************************************************************************************

Stiles woke up with a start, snarling and swiping at the air before he realized he was in his childhood room. He looked around for a minute, mind trying to process, before he collapsed back into his bed, shaking as fear and adrenaline coursed through his system.

His next exhale was ragged and he recognized the fullness in his throat and sting in his eyes for what they were. He turned his face into his pillow, letting the few tears that had gathered soak into the cloth.

He finally managed to take a few deep, steady breaths and made himself sit up. He ran his hands through his hair, wincing as he accidentally sliced his scalp with his claws. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. He did this a few times until he felt a slight tingle in his fingertips. He looked down and was relieved to see his claws had disappeared.

His throat tightened from the tears he was trying to stave off, and he pushed himself out of bed, heading downstairs for water. He paused as he realized he was hearing more than two heartbeats. Fear seized his heart and squeezed. The pounding in his ears drove out all other sound until a movement at the bottom of the stairs snapped him out of it. Derek was looking up at him.

“They’re gone. It’s just me and your dad.”

Stiles nodded, ignoring how Derek had known that was what he’d wanted. He followed the other werewolf into the kitchen, not slowing down as he got a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. Derek had joined his father at the table, both of them with mugs at their elbows. He took a quick breath, the scent of allspice and cloves flooding his senses and making him sneeze.

“Did you make spiced cider?”

“I did,” his father replied, taking a sip.

He walked over to the table and hugged his father from behind. “You are the best dad ever.”

“Stiles, loosen up. You’re gonna hurt him,” Derek warned.

Stiles recoiled, releasing his father quickly and backing into the counter. His dad was panting a bit, face a shade redder than usual, and Stiles swore, cracking the counter under his hands.  
“Dammit!” he shouted as he looked at the crumbled mess under his fingers. “Fuck! I never should have come back. I’m so stupid!”

He ran for the back door, Derek and his dad shouting at him to come back just before he ripped the door off its hinges.

His teeth ground together, fangs slipping and cutting the inside of his mouth as he fled into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles receives some comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally posted this to I Was Searching... Whoops.
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've got a laptop now so hopefully I'll be updating more.
> 
> Thanks to LadyKnightKeladry for being my beta.

Peter had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang. It was Derek’s ringtone so he ignored it as he put on a pair of pants. A few seconds went by and his nephew called again. 

That gave Peter pause. Derek never called twice in a row. He grabbed his phone and saw he had also received a text message from the alpha. Derek hated texting more than he hated talking. This had to be serious. 

He opened the message and frowned. ‘Need help with styles’ He doesn’t call twice for lizard men and Argents, but he will for fashion advice?

His phone rang again. It was Derek. 

He swiped it to answer and put it to his ear. “Yes?”

“Stiles ran off.”

“Where?” he asked, heading out of his apartment.

“His house through the back yard.”

Peter hung up and got in his car, breaking several laws to get to the Stilinski house as quickly as possible.

He parked his car behind Derek’s and jumped out. His nephew was waiting for him, holding the front door open.

“What happened?” he demanded before he even entered the house. Derek gave him a succinct recounting of the events that led to Stiles ripping the back door off of its hinges and disappearing into the woods. Peter took off after the new alpha, hearing the Sheriff ask Derek why he had called him as he ran.

********************************************************************************************************

Stiles didn’t know how far he had gone, but he knew he’d never been to this part of the Preserve before. 

Despite how upset he was, he couldn't help but be a little amazed at how well he could see in what he knew was pitch black this deep in the forest. It was bizarre, but it had prevented him from falling flat on his face more than a few times.

He finally stopped and sat on the ground, his back against a tree. He let his head thump against the trunk as he caught a glimpse of the moon through the trees. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and growled. The moon and this thing that he was now controlled him. He was no longer the fragile human who used his words as weapons but was instead a monster armed with claws and fangs. He remembered the visceral joy that had come from ripping out Logan's throat and took a shaky breath. 

He felt the presence of someone else and jumped up, claws out and ready to attack. The presence slowly came closer before Sties realized it wasn’t human. A large, dark wolf was walking toward him. Stiles somehow knew that the wolf was pack and was looking for him. He sat back down and let the animal approach him. 

Once the wolf was within reach, he laid down and rolled over in submission. Stiles smiled and gave the exposed belly a brief scratch. The wolf righted himself and came to sit next to him. This close, Stiles could see that some might describe his coloration as black, but he actually had dark brown fur with a reddish tint. 

He scratched between the wolf’s ears and received a lick to the cheek in return. He laughed, though he wasn’t entirely surprised when it gave way to tears. The wolf gave a soft whine before putting his muzzle on Stiles’ shoulder. That was all the permission he needed to break down, clinging to the beast as he sobbed into his fur.

********************************************************************************************************

The sound of birds was what awoke Stiles the next morning. He groaned and buried his face in the fur underneath him.

Fur?

Stiles jolted upright and looked down at the wolf lying next to him. The beast raised his head and returned the gaze. For a heartbeat, he didn't know what to do and was frozen with indecision. He thrust his fingers into the thick scruff at the animal's neck and began scratching, smiling when he gave a pleased rumble. Stiles laughed when the wolf started tapping his leg. 

“So, who are you, huh? I’ve never seen a full shift before.” 

The wolf darted forward and licked his neck. 

Stiles laughed. “Well, you’re definitely not Derek. You’re not an alpha and you’re way too affectionate. Scott had better have told me if he could actually turn into a wolf.” He scratched between his ears before sighing. “I guess I should go home.” 

The wolf whined and licked his face again. 

“Well, do you have a better idea?”

He barked and gently grabbed the bottom of Stiles’ shirt between his teeth, tugging.

“Alright, I guess I can go with you. We’ll have to call my dad though. I left my phone at home.”

The wolf took a few steps back and waited for Stiles to stand before walking slowly through the forest.

After about thirty minutes, the wolf ducked into the hollow of a dead tree and emerged with a bundle of clothes. Stiles obligingly turned his back to let him change back to human form. 

The sound of bones snapping swamped everything else. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. There were no whimpers or sounds of pain, but he couldn’t imagine that it wouldn’t hurt.

The next thing he heard was the rustle of fabric as the werewolf got dressed.

“You can turn around now.”

Stiles’ eyes bugged out as he recognized the voice. He whirled around, knowing he would see none other than Peter Hale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't very good at handling things. John is doing surprisingly well though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has been so long. I have not abandoned this, but it will probably be a while before I post again.
> 
> Not betaread.

Stiles stared at Peter blankly for a moment.

“No.”

“No?” Peter asked, taking a step forward.

Stiles shook his head and maintained their distance, moving backwards.

Peter put his hands up in a pacifying gesture and stopping. “Stiles. It’s okay.”

Stiles shook his head more and cursed as he felt tears prick his eyes. “Not you,” he choked out, voice almost coming out as a growl.

Peter froze for just a moment before dropping to his knees. “Stiles, I’m not a threat to you. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“LIAR!” Stiles roared. Peter exposed his neck and Stiles realized the former alpha was submitting to him. He felt his vision blur and tilt as he fell forward. He howled as pain ripped through him. His bones felt like they were on fire and his muscles were cramping as he writhed helplessly.

When the pain finally ebbed away, he was panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. He caught his breath, licked his fangs and shook his head. He took in his surroundings and huffed. The other wolf didn’t look right and was being still out of fear. The smell of it rankled. He took a step forward to reassure his packmate and fell face first into the dirt. 

He growled as he realized there was something hindering him. He grabbed the offending things in his mouth and ripped them, relieved to be able to move freely again. He trotted forward and acknowledged the other’s submission by taking his willing, exposed throat in his jaws. The bite was gentle, sinking his teeth in just enough to draw blood, but not ripping and tearing the way he could.

His packmate gave a soft rumble at the acceptance and he released him. He licked up the blood, taking care to clean the puncture marks thoroughly. After he was done, he brushed past him and began trotting back to his den, pausing for just a moment to ensure his packmate was following him.

**************************************************************************************************

Derek’s head jerked up as he heard Peter warn him of their approach. 

John noticed his sudden movement. “What? Is it Stiles?”

“Yeah. Peter said they’re almost here and for you not to freak out.”

John raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping I would have met my quota for that.”

Derek huffed out a soft laugh. “Not even close.”

The sheriff just stared at the ceiling, as if asking for patience from a higher power.

A few minutes later, the newly replaced back door was opened and Peter Hale walked in. John opened his mouth to ask where his son was when a large wolf ran around the man and beelined for him. The wolf put his front legs in his lap and began licking at his face. He looked at Derek for some kind of explanation only to find the man staring at the wolf.

“Stiles…..” Derek started, but never finished.

“Yep,” Peter confirmed, somehow knowing what his nephew was thinking.

“But how?”

Peter scratched his head and looked down. “The stress of knowing he had found comfort in me in my wolf form may have triggered it.”

Derek swung to look at the other Hale. “May have?”

“Well, there are lots of other stressors in this situation. It’d be hasty to rule them out,” Peter defended.

“This is my son?” John interrupted.

“Yes. He’ll turn back. He just needs to calm down and feel comfortable,” Peter explained, taking a seat at the kitchen table by John.

Stiles immediately ran over to Peter and began to rub his body against Peter’s legs. No one said a word until Stiles tried to put his entire body into Peter’s lap and knocked the chair over, sending them both spilling to the floor. Peter and John both laughed with Derek cracking a smile.

“Well, if I had any doubts about that being him, they’re gone now,” John said with a chuckle.

Derek leaned over to help Peter up and Stiles bodily pushed him out of the way, giving a low growl as he did. Derek took a step back and leaned against the wall.

“He nearly took your throat out yesterday, but besides that just now, he hasn’t reacted to you. Why?” John asked.

Derek sighed as Peter righted the chair and sat on the floor within view of John so Stiles could curl up around him.

“And explain that,” John ordered, gesturing at the two on the floor.

“I told you that Stiles sees me as a threat since I’m another Alpha and that Peter, being the one with the most knowledge of our kind, would be the best one to help. What I didn’t tell you is that Stiles sees Peter as part of his pack, but he also recognizes that Peter and I are from the same pack.”

“So it’s because Peter’s here that he’s so easily accepting you,” John guessed. Derek nodded and he continued, “How is he part of both packs?”

“He isn’t. Peter and I are from the same pack, but he’s definitely a member of Stiles’ pack now.”

“Why?” John’s eyes were narrowed and it was obvious he already knew he wasn’t going to like whatever explanation Derek had for this.

Derek looked at the two werewolves on the kitchen floor before looking back at John. “I don’t think you should know before Stiles does and I don’t think he’s ready for that yet. You might not be happy about it, but it isn’t bad. It means that Peter is going to help him figure this out.”

John inspected the pair for a moment, paying attention to the way Stiles pushed the older man to where he wanted him to be, forcing him to pet him. Peter tugged on Stiles’ ear and Stiles curled his lip on that side to reveal deadly-looking fangs, but didn’t really do much else. “Alright,” he acquiesced. He stood and headed for the doorway. “I really didn’t sleep well last night. Knowing that Stiles is okay, I’m going to go lay down for a while.”

Stiles stood when his father did and watched, swishing his tail low and side-to-side. He gave a soft whine and took a step forward when John went to walk through the door. John paused and looked at his son. Stiles whined again and Peter pushed him forward.

“Go on. I’m fine. Derek won’t let anything happen to me,” Peter assured him.

Stiles curled his lip again, this time accompanied by a short snarl. He huffed and snapped his teeth in Derek’s direction quickly before nuzzling Peter. He then followed his dad out of the kitchen and to his bedroom.

John laid on his bed and raised an eyebrow when Stiles leaped up after him. He walked in a circle three times before curling up behind his father. John sighed and scritched the wolf’s head and then settled down to sleep.


End file.
